the Sixth Gundam
by goldflbryn
Summary: The GW boys are assigned a mission to rescue a girl taken by Oz. Rating is for bluntness.
1. New Girl

OC, slight OOC, bit of AU  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bryn: O.o I forgot what I was going to say… I hope it wasn't important… probably just the warnings mwaha. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, THIS is a fucked up mission," Duo whispered to Wufei. Heero slapped Duo upside his head, "Shut up baka!"  
  
Trowa shook his head and continued his walk/craw in the air vents. Quatre chuckled and followed behind, recalling in his mind the mission.  
  
"ONE OF OUR ALLIES HAS BEEN CAPTURED. YOUR MISSION IS TO FREE HER FROM THE OZ BASE AT THE FOLLOWING COORDINATES." Wufei had fallen over when he had realized his "ally" was a "she," and then Heero had to hack into Oz's system to find where in the base e they were keeping the girl.  
  
"Only a little further," said Heero in his usual monotone, "Then we'll have to use the hallways. Trowa and I will find this "ally" and the rest of you cover us." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
When they reached the end of the vent, Duo dropped down and quickly disposed of the two guards. He went ahead while the others silently followed behind.  
  
Once they had the door in sight Trowa and Heero slipped in and Duo, Wufei, and Quatre took up their guard positions. Inside the room they found a girl covered in wires on a bed, with a computer next to her. Heero got onto the computer to figure out if the wires were needed for the girl's survival. Trowa headed towards the bed to see if the girl was conscience or not.  
  
Her eyes were glazed and half shut. Most of the blood had drained from her face except for a small line that fell from her mouth. There were wires connected to every inch of her body.  
  
"She's alive, but barely. She doesn't need the wires, but it looks as though they're pumping something into her," announced Heero, reading off the computer.  
  
"Do you know what?" Trowa asked as he began to pull the wires, tubes, and needles out.  
  
"Knowing Oz, probably different poisons. Watch out for that beg one, I'm not sure what it's for but I know it's nothing good."  
  
Trowa nodded and pulled out a large wire from the back of the girl's head. She gasped in surprise and her eyes flew open for a moment before closing again. Heero shrugged at Trowa's questioning glance and started towards the door. Trowa picked up the girl and followed behind.  
  
  
  
Bryn: Oh yeah, I remember now. The big wire thingi is NOT supposed to be stolen from the Matrix, so I'm sorry if it turned out that way. 


	2. She Awakens

OC, slight OOC, bit of AU  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bryn: *waves wildly* feel special! I've gotten two chapters up on the same story in less than an hour! Mwahahaha!  
  
Neva: Of course, she's had the first three chapters written for a couple weeks now…  
  
Bryn: Shut. Up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She awoke with a start and looked around the room to get her bearings. She was in a room with only a bed and a small nightstand, with a small window letting in sunshine. Seeing no danger, she settled back with a sigh to try to remember how she had gotten there.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and Quatre walked in. She opened her eyes to look at him, while he looked surprised for a moment, and then slowly stepped towards the bed. She finished sitting up to see better, and just out of reach, he stopped.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Quatre could see the confusion in her eyes at the simple question. Finally, she nodded, slowly, as if afraid of scaring him. Quatre smiled at the thought, and with a "wait here," he left.  
  
After ten minutes he returned to see her sleeping. He left the food on the night stand and silently exited the room. When she was sure he was gone, she sat up and reached for the tray. With a loud crash it fell on the floor, spilling the food everywhere.  
  
The door banged open, and this time Duo entered. He looked first at the mess and then the wide, startled green-blue eyes, and broke out into a huge grin. "Heero said you would probably be too weak to eat." That statement earned him a glare to match Heero's, but Duo's grin only widened. "Act like him to. Him and Wufei. Anyway, I'll clean up this mess and get some more food."  
  
Her head was spinning from Duo's talking, and the next thing she knew Trowa had entered with a new tray of food and a chair. He put the chair next to the bed and sat down, balancing the tray on his lap.  
  
"Hungry?" At her nod he held the cup of soup for her as she drank from it. When she finished, she looked at him quizzically. "Thank you … but … why? Weakness should be unacceptable to you pilots."  
  
Wufei appeared in the doorway. "It is, but accepting help is not a weakness. Now who are you."  
  
She smirked. "You rescued me and don't know who I am? You mean I was a mission?!" She shrugged, "figures. Name's Tabitha. Tab for short. And you're Wufei and Trowa. Quatre and Duo were in here earlier, and I haven't seen Heero." Her brow wrinkled in thought. "Or was he the one that…" she trailed off, and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
Wufei made to wake her, but Trowa stopped him. "Let her sleep. We can question her later. Maybe Heero can find something on her." Wufei nodded and they exited the room together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bryn: Ok, I'm not sure what pairings I should do in this, if any.  
  
Neva: So any feedback would be appreciated. So please review. 


	3. Questions. Answers.

**Bryn: **_Ok, warnings. OC, slight OOC, AU, major bluntness. So don't read if you are offended by any of those._

**Mara: **_And if you are offended and read anyway, we warned you, so don't bother flaming._

**Bryn: **_Awww… don't tell them that!_

**Mara: _*blinks*_**_ Why not?_

**Bryn: **_Flamers make me giggle! **^^;**_

**Mara: _O.o;;; *sigh* _**_Anyway, read and_ _review._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This time when Tabitha awoke, Heero was sitting next to her. Eyes met, hers barely wakeful, his cold and calculating. She spoke first. 

"Mornin' Heero. Wusup?" Her words were slurred with sleep, and her eyes blinked with difficulty, not wanting to open up to the light. "Hn." Tabitha grinned. "Yup, you're Heero." 

At that Duo walked in, announcing cheerfully, "Breakfast Heero!" Heero turned his glare onto Duo. "Nice to see you too." He looked at Tabitha. "Hey, you're awake!" 

Tabitha groaned. "It's to early for cheerfulness. Unless it's to annoy Heero…" She grinned, "then I'm all for it." Duo laughed. "Hungry?" She made a face. "No." 

"Liar. I'll bring up something for both of you." With a smile and a wave, he disappeared. 

Tabithas's smile faded. "Now my ears are ringing. Heero, are you gonna glare at me all day?" 

"Yes." She blinked. "Dude! You talked!! The wonders never cease, do they?" 

Duo chuckled as he walked in. "Brought your food. Heero, let her have a last meal before you kill her." 

"He can't kill me if he wants answers. Unless he wants to try Dr. J…" She grimaced, "of course, it's easy to get answers if you give him what he wants…"

Duo paled. "UI think I'm going to be sick. He's probably all wrinkly…" At Tabitha's nod, he shoved the plate at Heero before running out of the room. 

Tabitha grinned before glaring at her meal. "I'm going to be sick of soup. I supposed it's better than having food pumped in and out of my stomach, but still…"

Heero said nothing as he lifted the mug of soup to her lips, which she sipped gratefully. When she sat back with a sigh, he began his own meal. He finished and watched her sleep. pShe awoke again to glare at Heero. "You didn't need to drug it. I would've slept anyway." 

Heero shrugged. "Answers." Tabitha grinned. "Questions." "Who. What. Where. When. Why. How." 

Tabitha leaned back and stared. "Heero? You made a funny?" She struggled to sit up and get her hands curled around the shoulders of Heero's tank. "Who are you and what have you done with Heero!?" Heero smiled and slowly uncurled her shocked fingers from his shirt. "I'm Heero. You say your name is Tabitha, Tab for short. You know as much about us as our "controllers", if not more. Now, who are you." 

"Told you. I'm Tab." 

"Ok then. What are you." 

"Human, I believe." She grinned at Heero's glare. "A friend, and that's all you're getting." 

"Fine. Where and When won't make sense. Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why did we get a mission to rescue you?" 

"How the Hell should I know?!?" Heero glared and she sighed. "Because those idiots think I would tell Oz about you, probably. Go ask your dear Doctor if you can suck him off for answers." She glared and hmphed at him when she got no reaction. 

"How." Before she could ask, he clarified. "How do you know so much about us?" 

"Ask Lena. Same way as her, just a bit more subtle." She grinned, "Unless, of course, you don't like subtle…"

Tabitha hugged Heero just as Quatre walked in the door. He was about to leave, his face bright red, when Tabitha stopped him. "Now worries, Quatre, you ain't interrupting anything. I'm just practicing my Lena glomp. Minus the whining, of course." She straightened and Heero turned to look at Quatre. 

 "Dr. J is coming-" Tabitha coughed and Quatre's face reddened even more. "The others are coming as well." This time Tabitha couldn't control her laughter. She plopped into her pillow, oblivious to Heero's glare and Quatre's blush. Finally, she spoke. 

"Here's your other questions Heero." Heero looked at her, waiting for a clarification. "Where and When." 

"Quatre blinked. "Here, of course. In there days." 

Tabitha blanched. "Three days?!? I'm supposed to be able to fend them off in only three days?!" When she calmed down a little, she looked Heero in the eye. "Got a mission for ya Heero. Make sure those bastards don't rape me." 

Heero looked at her for a moment longer before closing his eyes and nodding. "Mission accepted." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bryn:** That wasn't too incredibly bad, was it?

**Mara: **Review please, tell us what you think.


	4. Mobile Suit

**Bryn: **_I HATE my muse… ***growls*** anyone who keeps me up that late when I can't think should die._  
**Tab: _O.o;;; _**_Crap… Well it's been nice knowing you all._  
**Bryn:** **_*grumbles about stupid muses_***  
**Tab:** _Anyway…_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EDITOR'S NOTE: Being the baka I am, I accidentally said Trowa's controller is G. I've fixed it now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Two days and counting." Tabitha sighed as Trowa entered the room. "Hey Tro. Soup again?"  
Trowa sat down in the chair and shook his head. "More questioning. Even Relena doesn't know so much that the doctors are afraid that Oz would get information from her. So what do you know?"  
Tabitha grinned. "Who do you want to know about?" Trowa looked at her for a moment before answering. "Anything I know about the others I hear from them. Tell me about myself."  
"Aww, you're no fun. Well, you were separated from your family during an air raid and found by mercenaries with no memory of who you were or who your family was. With no name, they called you Nanashi." She stopped and thought. "Whatever is Japanese for 'No Name'. Anyway, mercenary and camp whore until about age 7. You witnessed the death of the real Trowa Barton and took his name for your own. Found by Dr. S and trained to be a Gundam Pilot." She looked at Trowa. "How am I doing?"  
"Well enough. Any info on me as a pilot?"  
"You pilot Heavy Arms. I got schematics on that too. You go on whatever mission your controller gives you." She shrugged. "Not much to tell, really." **[1]  
**Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Your bluf-" He was cut off by an explosion that rocked the house. A moment later Duo burst through the door. "I hope you can walk, toots, 'cause Oz just found us." Seconds later Duo's feet dangled in the air, his back against the wall and Tabitha's hand around his neck. "Don't call me anything other than Tabitha or Tab. I don't do pet names." She let go and Duo dropped to the floor. Turning to glance at Trowa, "coming?" she walked out of the room.  
Trowa leant Duo a hand to get up before giving him an amused look before following. Duo was the last to exit, mumbling something about "Wufei wannabes."  
  
When Tabitha reached the bottom step, she found her hands full with a coat and pants. "Put those on." Looking up, she saw hero dressed in the same outfit. She nodded and quickly put on the clothes over her existing ones, watching Trowa and Duo do the same.  
Another explosion sounded, much closer this time. A third followed soon after, still closer. The six teenagers looked at each other before making their way out. Soon, however, they found themselves trapped between a mobile suit and a group of cocky, young, male Oz soldiers. Tabitha choose that moment to have a breakdown.  
She sat down and began crying. "Why does everyone hate me so much?! First I get lost in this place and when I FINALLY find a house it's full of a bunch of serial killers who tell me if I cry they'll murder me and then I hear all those explosions and of course I'm terrified and then these monsters drag me with them through this awful place and then you show up and I think I'm finally saved and you point GUNS at me and and…"  
By this time Tabitha had gained the sympathy of the soldiers, as well as blankets and hot cocoa. The boys, on the other hand, were tied together and getting glared at. Finally, Wufei had had enough. "ONNA!! Stop your whining or I WILL kill you!" This earned him a beating and fresh wails from Tabitha. Soon she had another cocoa and had quieted down.  
Suddenly, the mobile suit began to move. The Oz soldiers scrambled out of the way of the feet of the suit. Forgotten were the pilots and Tabitha, all that remained was the primal instinct to survive. And even that soon ended, as the suit opened fire. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.  
Tabitha shakily made her way to her feet. Shuffling over to Wufei, she untied him and helped him up. Already a black eye was showing up, and blood trickled from his nose.  
"Gosh 'Fei, I'm sorry!" She ripped off the bottom half of a sleeve and handed it to him. "If I had known they would do something stupid like that, I would've killed 'em sooner."  
Wufei and the others stared as she finished untying everyone. Quatre spoke first. "Are you saying that you made that suit move?"  
Tabitha turned to grin at him. "Well, it doesn't move by itself, now does it? Hang on a sec." Slowly the suit came back to life once again as Tabitha's eyes became glazed. The suit took one step, then another, making its way to a new destination. Once it was out of sight, Tabitha's eyes focused on Quatre's. "I headed it towards their base camp. That should stir things up a bit, ne?" She looked around and put on a goofy grin. "Dur, which way do we go, George, which way do we go?"  
Trowa led the way, and they continued on towards the next safe house in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**[1] **I didn't want spoilers in here ^^ Isn't that so thoughtful of me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Bryn:** _I even did extra. I made an illustration!_  
**Tab:** Th_at she did. You can access it here: http://www.geocities.com/goldflbryn/tab/Tab_Duo.gif_

**Bryn:** _Well folks, that wasn't so bad for the middle of the night, was it?_  
**Tab:** _It was even longer than your other ones **^^**_  
**Bryn: **_And WHO'S fault is THAT?!?_  
**Tab: _O.o;;;_**_  
_**Bryn:** _Anyway, review please.___


	5. Computer Fairy

**Bryn: **_Yeah, this is a filler chapter. Mostly comedy. I needed SOMETHING to write, and this has been in my head. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it._

**Muses: **_Yeah, blame it on us. =P_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

**Bryn: _*growls* _**_Stupid FF.net ... As soon as I try to upload it says I have to log back in. So it's taken three tries to do this. Argh!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "HEY YOU WITHERED BASTARDS. OZ FOUND THE SAFE HOUSE. 03 IS LEADING US TO THE NEXT ONE. A PILOT WILL CONTACT YOU THERE.  –DT  P.S. I'M SO SORRY YOUR VISIT WAS DELAYED. HAHA."

            Tabitha grinned as she clicked the "send" button to the email. She was about to shut off the computer when she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she saw a little boy, clutching a Ninja Turtle doll.

            He squeaked and backed away before speaking. "Who are you and what are you doing to Daddy's computer?" Tabitha smiled. "I'm the Computer Fairy. Remember how your daddy was complaining about how slow it was?" The boy nodded. "Well I'm going to give it an upgrade so it's faster."

            He thought for a moment before glaring at her. "You won't be like the Grinch and steal it, will you?" 

Tabitha was startled, but she chuckled. "Of course not, silly. Don't worry, when the sun comes up, it'll be here. And no viruses either."

            He relaxed. "Ok then." He yawned, "Good night Computer Fairy."

            "G'night kid. What's your name anyway?"

            "David."

            "David. God it. Bye."

            Tabitha watched David get back into bed before shutting down the computer. True to her word, she opened up the casing and sped up the insides before disappearing out the unlocked window she came in through.

            Three weeks later a package arrived for David. Inside was a note:

"Dear David,

I figured you'd like a computer too, so have a Dell. There's also a Ninja Turtles game and a year's free Road Runner Internet access. Share with your parents!

-THE Computer Fairy 3"

            David's parents asked him who the "Computer Fairy" was, but he only answered, "a friend, and that's all you're getting."


	6. Geezer Fight

**Bryn: **_Tada! A chapter a day, not so bad!_

**Mara: **_Don't get to happy. None of us know how long this will end up being._

**Tab: **_I don't want it to end!_

**Mara: **_Just because you'll probably end up writing yourself in having se-_

**Bryn: **_Shut up. No s word..._

**Tab: **_Why not? I mean, we start off telling people how to say others are sexy._

**Bryn: _*sigh* _**_I give up. Anyway, here's the story._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Racy."

            "Spicy."

            "Carnal."

"Gamic."

"Erotic."

"Loving."

"Earthly."

"Amatory."

"Lascivious"

"Libido"

"Gender."

"Ha! I win! You used a non-adjective!" Tabitha grinned happily as Duo handed over the money. "The great Shingami couldn't think of another word that means sexy!" Even Wufei smiled when Duo could only sputter.

The six of them had been at the new safe house for only a day and already they were getting bored.

Finally Duo could speak. "I STILL think we should play strip poker!"

Tabitha smirked. "And I still think you'd leave your socks on. Besides, I doubt any of them would play."

Quatre blushed and Wufei walked away. Trowa and Heero kept amused looks on their faces.

"I'll play," said Heero.

"So will I, but I'm not very good," said Trowa.

Duo's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Tabitha slapped him. "Shut up. If we play good we get to see all of them, so don't change their minds. Of course," she grinned, "They're not very good... Well, Trowa said he isn't so I take a handicap." She took off her socks. "And Heero needs more clothes. He looses twice and the games over."

Wufei's nose started bleeding and Quatre rushed over to help. Tabitha grimaced. "Gomennasi Wufei! I didn't think you could hear... oi..."[1]

Duo had by this time fallen over in laughter and both Tab and Heero were glaring at him, while Trowa watched them all, amused.

Just then, someone pounded the door. Duo stopped laughing and everyone froze. The noise sounded again. The pilots' guns appeared in their hands and Tab reached for something to throw. The door flew open and a large mass appeared in the doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bryn: **_Should I continue, Should I not..._

**Tab: _*holds gun to Bryn's head* _**_Keep going._

**Bryn: _^^;; _**_Yes ma'am_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Tab growled, "So you finally decided to show up. Did you expect me to say something like, 'Sorry, no jobs available' or 'No, I don't want any cookies'?" A shot fired and Tab took a step back. "What's this? You rescue me to kill me?" She laughed, "possessive much?" Another shot and she fell to her knees.

            Quatre spoke up. "Stop it! Why are you hurting her?"

            Dr. H chuckled. "Because she talks to much. And I owed her."

            "You owed me?!?! Someone's confused. As I recall," Tabitha stood and walked towards H. "I owe you..." her leg lashed out and threw him across the room. "For molesting me." She walked over and picked up his gun. "Anyone else want a history lesson?" No one moved or said a word. "That's what I thought." The barrel of the gun fell to the floor, followed by the handle. She grinned. "Ok J, I'm off my soapbox. Now can I take a nap? I stayed up just to see y'all. Feel special."

            Dr.'s O and S came forward. "Overjoyed." "Tears of gratitude."

            G and J were the last to come forward. "Go to bed Tabby Kat." Tab growled and her hands clenched by her sides. "Oh yes, that's right. You don't do pet names..."

            "Shut up G." said J.

"You shut up J, you old fart," countered G.

"Who are you calling an old fart?" demanded H.

"J. Ya go a problem with that, geezer? G laughed.

"Why you..." S glared at G.

Dr. O sighed. "DT, dismissed." 

Tab smirked, "yes sir. Others?"

 "Soon." Tab nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

A few hours later the five boys entered Tab's room. Tab sat up in bed. "Aren't I allowed a nap? Oh well. What kept you?"

Duo answered. "Questioning."

"It took that long?"

"Both sides."

"Oh…"

Trowa asked the question that was on the others' minds. "You seem to have quite a history with them." Tab smirked, "You kiddin'? I was with 'em before all of ya, 'cept maybe you, Wufei."

Their conversation was cut short by a shout from downstairs. "DT!"

"Sir!"

"Come down."

"Yes sir."

Another voice sounded, "alone!"

Tab grinned. "HELL NO! I'm bringin' a body guard!" She turned to Heero. "Bodyguard?" Heero nodded and together they went downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Screw spelling...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bryn: _O.o;; _**_Another cliff hanger…_

**Tab: **_I didn't do it._

**Mara: **_Don't look at me._

**Neva: **_I don't know what's going on._

**Tryst: **_Wasn't me!_

**Bryn: _*sigh* _**_I give up. Please read and review._


	7. Peaceful Sleep

****

Bryn: _FINALLY! I ran out of paper so I couldn't finish this chapter. I'm just now getting to a computer, 4 days after my paper supply disappeared._

****

Mara: _Sorry about the delay, but we had an excuse. Enjoy!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tabitha and Heero made their way into the room the scientists were in. Dr. J noticed them first. "Ah, there you are. Heero's your body guard?" He chuckled, "then he can bandage you up. Dr. S, if you would be so kind?"

Dr. S nodded and led Tabitha and Heero to the kitchen where tweezers and bandages were laid out. Tabitha grimaced in pain when Heero took out the bullet in her stomach, but kept her face impassive, after seeing Dr. S's look, as Heero took out the one in her shoulder.

"S, turn around. Give a girl at least some privacy." Tabitha glared at him until he went "humph" and left the room. She sighed, "I don't know which I hate worse, perverts or guns." She took off her shirt and allowed Heero to wrap the bandage around her wounds before putting it back on. With a whispered, "thanks," she went through the door, followed by Heero.

Dr. G asked, "Where's D?"

Tabitha glared at him. "How the hell should I know? Last time he contacted me was a couple weeks before I got captured."

Dr. O snorted. "Then why did you get captured."

"Why? 'Cause I got bored, that's why."

O's hand smacked Tabitha across the face, and a vivid red handprint showed up after a moment.

"'Cause Oz pissed me off?"

The hand flew again, leaving a matching mark on the other side.

"Twins! I win!"

"Triplets." His hand smashed into her stomach, finding the same spot the bullet had. Tabitha fell to her knees, and a kick to her head landed her on her side. Kicks to her ribs before hands hauled her into a standing position. Blows rained down on her, bruising skin and breaking bones, making blood flow. Finally, they stopped.

Tabitha lay panting for breath as a voice above her ordered, "01, take her to her room. Dress her wounds tomorrow." Heero nodded and bent to lift her, cradling her to his chest. Slowly they made it up the stairs, and she blacked out amid gasps on anger.

Tabitha awoke to shooting pain. She groaned and tried to sit up, only to fall backwards as her head swam. She heard a chuckle and attempted a glare when she saw Duo's grinning face hovering above her. 'Wait… face? Where's his head? And the rest of him?' She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear it, and instantly regretted it.

"Now, which hurt worse: Dr.'s or Oz?"

"This time Dr.'s, hands down. Now shut up, you're making my head ring." Suddenly she felt pain radiating from her ribs. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists in an attempt to keep from flailing at whoever was checking her injuries. When the probing fingers found a broken rib, her fist flashed out and she felt it connect. She sighed in relief as the pain reduced, the opened her eyes to see who she hit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Bryn: _This is where the paper ran out. _

****

Neva: _And I'm sorely tempted to put "There was no one there" as the next line._

****

Bryn: _That would be amusing. But I think a certain muse would kill us both._

****

Neva: _Most probably._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was helping a shocked looking Trowa up. Tabitha grinned slightly. "Sorry, Tro. Should've warned you. I don't do pain either."

Heero smirked. "Obviously. Now let me check where you've been broken." Tabitha glared at him until he amended it. "Broken bones."

Tabitha blacked out again while he was checking. Trowa looked down on her almost-still form. "You know, for someone who's just gotten beat up, she looks very peaceful."

Wufei nodded, "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Neva: _I DARE you to leave that in there. **XD**_

Bryn: _Heh, it would be amusing. However, I enjoy living. So I think I'd better fix it._

****

Trist: _Don't forget! Put in lots of confusing words **^^**_

Bryn: _But I gotta get back online for that. Oh well, I'll go back and add em in. MWHAHA!_

****

Neva: _*sigh* Look what you've done._

****

Trist: _Who, me?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei nodded, "When you're asleep, you can forget about everything, if only for a moment."

Duo grinned, "Gosh, Fei. You're all philosophically sappy. You feeling OK?"

Wufei glared. "Of course I'm feeling 'OK'. As good as it's possible with you chattering away."

Tabitha choose that moment to wake up. "Both of you stuff it. My head hurts. And y'all ain't helpin."

"Love your grammar."

"I told you to stuff it, Duo."

Heero interrupted the verbal catfight. "Tabitha, you have two broken ribs. Mostly just bruised, though. You'll live."

She snorted. "I could've told you that. But, two? Are you sure? I thought there was only one."

"They're right next to each other, so you probably can't tell them apart."

"Oh…" was all she could say to that.

A knock sounded on the door. "01, 03, and DT. You have a mission. 01, finish seeing to DT, then come down stairs." Footsteps were heard as they descended back down the stairs.

Tabitha groaned. "There's a reason why I hate them. And that's just one of them. Do I get more bandages Heero? Or are the ones I have enough."

Heero shook his head, "they need to be changed, they're soaked through anyway."

"All right then. Turn around y'all. I don't need gawkers."

Heero grinned as the other four pilots turned around. "I feel so special now."

"Shut up and get bandaging." Heero complied and was finished in a minute.

As Trowa, Heero, and Tabitha reached the door, Quatre asked a question. "Tabitha, why are you called DT?"

She turned to look at him. "Because my name is Tabitha, and I belong to D. D's Tabitha. DT."

Quatre, Duo, and Wufei just looked at each other as the other three walked down stairs for their next mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Bryn: _Yeah, I know. Another cliffhanger. _

****

Mara: _I just thought this was getting a bit long._

****

Trist: _We'll probably write about the mission in the next chapter…_

****

Tab: _But we're not sure what we should tell you. _

****

Neva: _Yeah, basically._

****

Bryn: _^^;;; Please review._


End file.
